Amy
by PepperX
Summary: Seth - one shot imprinting story


**Just a one shot atm...... may add more at a later date, but I just wanted to put it up. **

**Came to me while I was waiting for my train if you want to know....**

* * *

"Morning Em." I smiled at Emily as I walked into her café carrying a load of boxes on my shoulder and trying to ignore the horrible churning feeling in my stomach.

"Oh hey Seth," She smiled. "Thanks love, you can just put them over there."

I set them down as instructed and looked back up to her.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, that's the lot. Thanks a lot Hon, you're a life saver."

"S'fine."

"Are you okay?" She asked frowning concerned at me, somehow knowing something was up.

"Just feeling a bit sick and weird." I shrugged. To be honest I was concerned myself - Werewolves don't just get sick. It had only just come on though, literally as I had walked towards the café, so maybe it would go soon.

"Aw well I hope you get better soon." She smiled at me the same way my mom does. I love Em, she's such a mother hen. "I've got to get back to work, so stick around and have some food. It could just be hunger. You never know."

I smiled at her as she walked away then turned to take a look around the café. I loved this place. Seriously, I did. It was always so friendly and I knew so many of the regulars. I could see a few of them now - Old Quil was sitting there in the corner happily tucking into his pile of blueberry pancakes, Charlie Swan was in the other corner reading his newspaper and having his cup of coffee before his morning shift and Ms Mason was on the table next to him, she was a lawyer and always came here in the morning to prep her cases. There was a few people around I didn't know too – a few tourists, two middle aged women chatting away animatedly about people they worked with, and a curly-haired teenage girl sitting at one of the bar stools at the counter with her head down, furiously scribbling away in a notebook – but it was on the other side of the room that I was headed.

"Paul, come on man. Just choose, it really isn't that hard." Embry groaned and slammed his head against the cafe table.

I grinned and made my order while Paul continued to deliberate.

We frequently took advantage of the food discount we got here. Well, I say discount, guess it's really more like free food. Free _amazing_ food. Seriously, we are probably the luckiest guys in the world, being friends with Emily. Honest to God that woman is a freaking _amazing_ cook.

It was me, Embry, Jacob and Paul sitting at the cafe table today with Collin and Alex joining us later after their patrol together. We had one table always empty and reserved for the pack. It was right next to the door to the kitchen so we could always lean back a little to take the piss out of Brady slaving away in there. We loved Emily and all, but seriously, none of us would want to be seen dead wearing the uniform Bradster has to wear. Especially that _hat_...

"I'll have..." Paul paused dramatically, "…a large chicken mushroom ravioli, followed by that lasagne, then large maxi chips, pizza, hot dog and burger, chocolate cake and a glass of water."

"A glass of water?" Sky, our waitress and Brady's imprint, asked sceptically. I could see what she meant, after that elaborate meal a glass of water seemed a bit plain.

"I'm thirsty." Paul shrugged.

"Oh-_kay_ then... Hey Hat-boy, you need to put that other lasagne in!" Sky shouted to Brady and walked off to place our order.

"I've got that as a brother-in-law one day." Jacob shook his head in disgust at Paul.

"You'll love it, kid."

"Don't call me kid."

I smiled to myself. God, I loved these guys. All of them. They seriously were like my brothers or something. Really close brothers I mean. Like Collin and Brady close.

"...right Seth?" Huh? Someone say my name?

"What?" I asked. I should really stop day dreaming so much, then maybe once in a while I'd actually notice when people were talking to me.

"I just said," Embry rolled his eyes. "Jake, you'll have a stepbrother too if Sue marries Billy, _right Seth_?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Yeah that's right."

"Stepbrothers." Jacob grinned. "You know, I've always wanted a brother. Sisters are a pain in the ass."

"Package deal though, mate." Embry shook his head. "You get Sethie as a stepbrother... you get _Leah_ as a stepsister."

Jacob groaned. "Remind me to beg Dad not to marry."

"The bitch-queen of all stepsisters." Paul laughed.

"Guys," I frowned. "Come on that's my sister. I know she can be a little bit..."

"A _little_ bit?" Embry snorted.

"...but it's not her fault, okay?"

"Yeah you're right. Sorry man."

"Sorry."

"You've got to admit though; she is a nasty piece of work..."

"_Paul_."

"Yeah yeah, she's your sister. Practically ours too though, considering we're all pack. We bully her like we would a sister... Like I do to my sister in fact."

"Your sister's fifteen."

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"Orders up." Sky was back and handing out food. I took my plate and noted with amusement the smiley face made out of the peppers on my pizza. The other guys had something similar on their food too. Only Brady would do that, so I guess we knew who had made our food.

Paul kicked me under the table.

"_Ow_!" What the heck did I do to him? "What?"

Still eating, he nodded his head in the direction of the counter. I looked up and then back to him.

"What am I looking at?"

He rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Chick on the barstool, she's staring at you."

I looked over to the girl he was talking about, only to find her how she had been when I walked in the café – head down, scribbling away with her cup of coffee sitting untouched next to her.

"Very funny Paul." I shook my head.

"She was I swear."

"Probably thinking how hot you are." Embry winked.

"Yes, I'm sure that was it." I stuck out my tongue and went back to my food. Sure it was childish, but so where they…

"Dude that chick _is_ staring at you." Paul kicked me under the table again.

"Paul, come on it's not funny."

"No really she is." Jacob grinned. Believing him, I looked up and caught a glimpse of the girl's red cheek as she whipped her head back around. I didn't get a very good view of her face, but I could see her pen hovering over the paper now not in use as she probably cursed herself mentally for getting caught. I would've been anyway.

Guess she _was_ staring at me then, what for though?

"Miss me?" Collin grinned as he sauntered over, followed by his brother Alex.

"Not really, no." Jacob muttered. He'd never got on well with the Willis brothers…well not Collin and Brady anyway. He got on with Alex just fine, after Alex had imprinted on Abby that is.

"Man, I'm bushed." Alex slumped into the chair next to me. "We've been going on since eleven last night."

The poor guys had just done the night shift - Nine and a half solid hours of running around La Push on the search for vampires. Normally Sam wouldn't make us do so much, but some vampire had gotten onto our land last week so he wasn't taking any chances.

"That's because you're weak little brother." Collin put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I've run the same, and I'm doing just fine."

"Only because you spent the whole day at Amanda's sleeping."

"If that's what they were doing." Embry grinned.

"Hey," Collin frowned. "I _was_ actually. Unlike you Embry I have respect for my imprint and see her as a person I want to spend time with."

"So in other words, you haven't slept with her yet?" Oh Embry and his crude thoughts…

"No I haven't." Collin shoved his nose in the air. "I want to do this right, and if that means waiting then I'm happy to do that. And I am happy. Very happy." He wasn't joking, he really was…

"Sure, I mean it's only been nearly eight months now… that doesn't mean you're frigid at all." Embry knew better than to say it was Amanda who was frigid. Insulting another wolf was a seriously dangerous business.

"Hullo?" Collin, ignoring Embry's last comment, picked up his ringing phone. His face lit up when he heard who it was. "Hey Manda, Yeah I'm at the café… sure you can… okay… ten minutes? Great!... Want me to pick you up?... Oh okay then… Sure… Love you too."

The bad mood Embry had cast on him was gone in a second. Collin was all smiles now as he called Sky over to order some food. That was the great thing about imprinting I had found. It hadn't happened to me yet but watching it happen to my brothers was great, I mean both Collin and Brady used to be serious hardcore anti-imprinters, and now look and them, two lovesick teenagers. Paul used to be a crazy, volatile beast that could blow at the slightest thing, but since he's imprinted on Rachel he's become a softie, still crazy but in a nicer way. Embry imprinted on Liz, and became less shy… _seriously_ less shy and Jake had become significantly more relaxed since imprinting on Ness. Alex had been the best though - he'd imprinted on Abby a girl that couldn't possibly be more different to him and his brothers. She was as anti-emo as you could get, dressed like a prep and listened to RnB. If he hadn't imprinted on her he would've most likely hated her. Collin and Brady did at first, but they soon came around.

"Thanks Sky my baby doll." Collin winked giving her the menu back, now thoroughly in a good mood after his phone call.

"Watch it Col," She laughed. "My _boyfriend's_ in the kitchen just next to you." Her eyes sparkled at the word, even after as long as it had been.

"So let's step outside." He grinned at the sound of Brady growling quietly from the kitchen.

I shook my head in amusement, and then groaned quietly. That churning feeling in my stomach was getting worse.

"Hey Seth," Alex nudged me. "That girl on the bar stool's staring at you."

"Again." Paul added with a grin.

"Oh?" Collin looked between us two with interest. "So who's this then?"

"No idea."

"You should talk to her." Jacob encouraged me. "She's pretty nice looking."

I hadn't even seen her face yet, so I couldn't say if I agreed or not.

"Yeah!" Embry nudged me hard with his elbow. "Go on, go say hello."

"No way guys." I shook my head.

"Come on!"

"Seth man, why not? She's obviously interested."

"Because I'm still not over Naomi." I mumbled. I couldn't believe I had to bring this up. I had been doing so well today not thinking about her.

"Hey," Alex smiled sympathetically. "You've got to get over her at some point. This could be it."

Sure, that was easy for him to say. He'd come out of the situation completely unscathed.

I'd met Naomi at some Christmas party my mom had dragged me to and we'd hit it off right away. She was great - really funny, really smart, and just perfect in everyway. She lived in Montana though so completely unknown to her I ran everyday to the next state to see her. It was exhausting but completely worth it.

She came to stay in La Push for a few weeks with her cousin Abby, who then met Alex and got imprinted on. We were all at a party when it happened. Paul was pissing off Jared again by flirting with Kim until he finally burst into an angry werewolf. There were three people at that party who didn't know about the wolves: Mrs Willis – Collin, Brady and Alex's mom, and Abby and Naomi. Mrs Willis, being the great woman she is, didn't freak out in the slightest. Abby and Alex made up and before too long they were back together. But Naomi refused to speak to me, still does in fact. I guess she didn't want to hang around with a monster. I don't blame her really, after all that is what I am…

"Sorry 'bout that man." Paul bit his lip. I smiled to show it was fine. I didn't blame him for it, that was just the way Paul was.

"Well you obviously need some help getting over it." Embry reasoned. "And your chance is sitting over there… so go on!"

"No." I said and went back to my food.

"She's looking again."

"Fine." Collin stood up. "I'll go ask her for you."

"What n-n…!" Oh _God_. I cringed and purposefully looked away as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey there, I'm Collin." I heard him say. "My friend Seth over there was just wondering why you were staring at him so much. Only he's too much of a pussy to come ask you… so what's the deal huh? You like him? He _is_ pretty hot."

Oh gee thanks Collin…

"Oh, no…" I could hear the blush in her voice. It was really quite nice sounding, quite soft and pretty. For some reason it reminded me of the smell of those Parma Violet sweets my sister brought me back from England once. "He just reminds me of a character in a book I read somewhere and I can't remember what."

"Oh." _Ha in your face guys_.

"Now uh… ex-excuse me." She flustered, and I could hear her getting up.

"Amy hon, where are you going?" I heard Emily say. Amy? That was a nice name.

I looked up, wondering why Emily seemed to know this girl and found myself looking in the single most beautiful pair of hazel brown eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't look away. I realised the stomach ache I'd had for the past quarter of an hour was just the wolf inside me, pulling every bone in my body towards this girl.

I suddenly didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care about the guys insulting my sister, I wasn't bothered about having to do any extra patrols at the moment, and Naomi was just a name of a girl I had known. The only thing that mattered was her – _Amy_.

I guess this was what it felt like when you imprinted.

"Wellfuck me…" I heard Collin under his breath. Guess he could tell by my face.

"I've just realised I've got an assignment to do." Amy said. _Amy, Amy, Amy…_"I'll uh… see you later Emily."

I was suddenly aware of the most important thing in my life walking away. What? No! She couldn't just…

"Oh uh… bye then." Emily answered confused. Then looked back to me and gasped in surprise. "Seth did you just…?"

"Who is she?" I asked fighting the urge to run after her. _Not_ _yet_, I told myself. _Not_ _yet_.

"Uh… well… um… remember my old friend Karen from High School? Amy's her daughter. She's staying with me and Sam for a few weeks while they sort out their house."

I nodded and sprinted out the door after the girl.

_Amy_.

* * *

**Yeah so a few of you may have noticed a few names from Stonecoldheart27's stories.... if not, check 'em out, they're awesome!**

**Loves ~**

**PepperX **


End file.
